Nicotine is an abundant alkaloid (90-95%) present in cultivated tobacco. The remaining alkaloid fraction is primarily comprised of three additional alkaloids: nornicotine, anabasine, and anatabine. This disclosure describes methods of modulating the expression and/or activity of PR50 to thereby reduce the amount of nicotine and other alkaloids in the leaf.